White Chocolate
by helloxygen
Summary: "Eh? White chocolate?" lanjutnya dengan nada heran setelah memperhatikan bungkus coklat itu. "Ya. Lebih manis daripada coklat biasa." Mello menarik sudut bibirnya pelan, tersenyum. Oh, sayang sekali Matt tidak melihatnya. "Kebetulan aku dapat. Kau tidak suka coklat biasa, bukan?"


**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba &amp; Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**White Chocolate**

**by helloxygen**

**.**

**Warning: (maybe) OOC**

**.**

**Summary: **

"Eh? _White chocolate_?" lanjutnya dengan nada heran setelah memperhatikan bungkus coklat itu.

"Ya. Lebih manis daripada coklat biasa." Mello menarik sudut bibirnya pelan, tersenyum. Oh, sayang sekali Matt tidak melihatnya. "Kebetulan aku dapat. Kau tidak suka coklat biasa, bukan?"

**.**

**OxOxOXoXoX**

**.**

_BRAK! _

Mello menutup pintu kamarnya, lebih tepatnya menendang. Matt yang sedang berbaring di ranjang refleks mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau dapat banyak coklat, Mells," ujar Matt. Matanya melirik Mello yang sedang menumpahkan semua coklat di tangannya ke atas ranjang.

Mello mendengus pelan. Lalu naik ke atas ranjang, duduk dan meraih salah satu coklat. "Banyak. Tapi tidak cukup untuk satu minggu," jelas Mello sebelum menggigit coklat.

Matt yang mendengar pernyataan Mello hanya terdiam. _Sweatdrop_, eh? Tentu saja. Baginya coklat sebanyak itu tidak akan habis ia makan meskipun dalam jangka waktu dua bulan. Sekali lagi, dua bulan.

"Aku juga dapat banyak coklat, Mells. Kau mau?" tawar Matt seraya mengangkat satu kantong besar penuh coklat.

Mello yang melihat kantong penuh dengan coklat langsung mengangguk semangat. "Tentu. Berikan semuanya padaku," perintah Mello dengan mata berbinar.

Matt langsung melempar kantong itu yang dengan sukses ditangkap oleh Mello. Tidak butuh waktu lama. Setelah Mello menangkap kantong itu ia langsung menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke atas ranjang. Berbagai macam coklat kini bertebaran memenuhi ranjang dan berhasil membuat mata biru Mello melebar. Ia terdiam sejenak menatap coklat-coklat itu.

"Matt. Menurutmu aku harus menaruh coklat-coklat ini dimana agar tidak meleleh?"

"Kulkas."

Matt menggerakan tangannya yang sedang memegang PSP ke arah kulkas di sudut ruangan. Sukses membuat Mello merespon dengan memutar bola mata dan berdecak. Jawaban singkat Matt sungguh tidak berguna.

"Kalau itu aku tahu, Bodoh. Tapi coklat sebanyak ini tidak mungkin cukup— OH!"

Matt spontan melirik Mello.

"Aku tahu dimana," ujar Mello dengan seringaian terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ia langsung melangkah ke arah pintu, membukanya,

_BRAK!_

menutupnya dengan membanting keras dan pergi entah kemana.

Matt yang memperhatikan Mello yang sosoknya sudah menghilang di balik pintu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Kasihan sekali pintu kamarnya. Matanya kembali menatap layar PSP dan siap-siap melanjutkan _game_-nya.

'_Sebentar lagi akan ada kulkas yang dimonopoli_,' pikirnya.

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mello kembali dengan kardus berukuran sedang. Ia langsung memasukan sebagian coklat ke kulkas di sudut ruangan dan sebagian lagi ke dalam kardus.

"Sudah menemukan kulkas cadangan, Mells?" tanya Matt yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Mello sejak anak itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan—lagi-lagi—dengan menendang pintu. Ck, malang nian nasibmu, Pintu.

"_Yeah_. Near," jawab Mello yang tengah menata coklat-coklatnya ke dalam kardus agar tidak rusak.

Jawaban Mello membuat Matt tersenyum miris. Dalam hatinya, ia berdoa untuk ketabahan Near dan kulkasnya.

"Matt."

Matt melirik Mello. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Ambil."

Tanpa diduga Mello melemparkan sebatang coklat ke arah Matt—yang sukses ditangkap Matt dengan dahinya.

"Uh ... Buatku?" tanya Matt sembari mengusap dahi malangnya. Matanya melirik coklat di tangannya lalu menatap ke arah Mello.

"_Yeah_."

Matt spontan menautkan kedua alisnya. Heran, nyaris ber-_jawsdrop_. '_Se__orang__ Mello memberiku coklat? Hei, ini belum tanggal 1 April, 'kan_?' pikirnya. Ayolah. Padahal ia sendiri tahu hari ini tanggal 14 Febuari.

"_Are you sure, Mells_?" tanya Matt dengan raut wajah terkejut. Kedua alisnya bertautan dengan salah satu alis terangkat naik.

Mello yang melihat bagaimana tampang Matt—yang seolah-olah melihatnya seperti alien aneh saat ini—telah menciptakan perempatan besar di dahinya. "Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa buang coklat itu." Kesal dengan tampang Matt, ia berkata dengan nada sinis.

"Errr, tapi ..." Matt menggantungkan ucapannya. Matanya mengamati coklat yang diberikan Mello kepadanya. "Eh? _White chocolate_?" lanjutnya dengan nada heran setelah memperhatikan bungkus coklat itu.

"Ya. Lebih manis daripada coklat biasa." Mello menarik sudut bibirnya pelan, tersenyum. Oh, sayang sekali Matt tidak melihatnya. "Kebetulan aku dapat. Kau tidak suka coklat biasa, bukan?"

Matt mengalihkan pandangannya dari coklat di tangannya ke arah Mello lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku kira kau lupa. _By the way, thanks_, Mells."

"Hn."

Mello melanjutkan pekerjaannya; memasukan coklat yang tersisa ke dalam kardus. Setelah semua coklat sudah rapi berada di dalam kardus, ia mengangkat kardus itu dan berniat membawanya ke kamar Near. Baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah dan berniat meraih handle pintu, Mello berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya. Mata birunya melihat Matt yang tengah serius menatap layar PSP sambil menggigit coklat putih pemberiannya.

"Aku lupa memberi tahumu satu hal, Matt," ujar Mello tiba-tiba. Berhasil membuat Matt mengangkat wajah dari layar PSP dan memperhatikan dirinya. Matt diam menatapnya, menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Coklat itu sebagai balasan karena kau telah memberiku banyak coklat."

Seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Mello, Matt meresponnya santai. "_Yeah, I know_," ujarnya seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya singkat; isyarat kalau ia sudah paham.

Mello berdecak lalu mendengus. "Akan kupastikan semua konsol _game-_mu terbagi menjadi dua kalau kau berpikiran yang tidak logis!" ancam Mello. Sebelum berbalik menarik handle pintu lalu menutup pintu dengan membantingnya—lagi—dan pergi untuk memonopoli kulkas Near.

_Sweatdrop,_ lagi. Matt yang melihat itu semua hanya menggelengkan kepala.

'_Berpikir kalau kekasihmu memberi coklat di tangal 14 Febuari sebagai peringatan Hari Valentine tidak logis, huh?_'

"Dasar _tsundere_," gumamnya mengingat tingkah laku Mello sebelumnya.

Matt kembali memperhatikan layar PSP di tangannya, menggigit sepotong coklat putih pemberian kekasih tsundernya lalu mengunyahnya pelan meresapi rasa yang tertoreh di mulutnya—membuat Matt tersenyum dan bergumam,

"Manis."

**\- Owari -**

A/N:

Ya gitu deh. Ide muncul pas hari valentine. Berawal dari saya yang gak begitu suka coklat karena pahit. Tapi pengecualian buat coklat putih XD

Awalnya males dibuat fic. Tapi gak tau kenapa otak lagi encer buat ngetik. Satu hari selesai. Yeah, banzai!

**.**

Listening: One Moment - Monkey Majik

_Take me away for a moment. Take me away if you don't mind._

**.**

Mohon review agar saya bisa lebih baik. Terima kasih :D

_**17 February 2015**_


End file.
